Case Files 01-03
by createjc
Summary: When a series of disappearances strike Ponyville, a stallion by the name of Detective Shamus Spytail is brought in to solve this gruesome case, and record his thoughts throughout the entire process. What seems to start out as a basic pony-napping case, soon branches out to something a bit more sinister then what he expects...
1. 01-Laughter

[Transcription of Audio Log 3]

Spytail: (Clears throat) Hello. I am Detective Shamus Spytail. I have been assigned to to a rather...odd series of disappearances that have struck Ponyville in the last few months.

[Shuffling of papers]

Spytail: I have been assigned to analyze the facts on the case, and to record any and all of my findings. Uh...alright. So, best to start at the beginning, I feel. Six days after Nightmare Night, the mare known by the name of Rainbow Dash was reported missing. I may want to add that there were about twenty-five other disappearances before this point , all 'explained.' Surely, that can't be a coincidence. What evidence there was, was not enough to find an actual suspect. I must admit, this is one of the cleanest cases I have ever been assigned to. There is almost no evidence in any of these cases! It's...really a marvel.

[Transcription of Audio Log 4]

Spytail: Right, the case I have today is the first that gave us any sort of lead. There was a formal gathering of sorts, known more commonly as the 'Grand Galloping Gala.' A yearly event, if I may add. Anyways, a certain mare by the name of Pinkamena Diane Pie, apparently had also scheduled an event for that day. According to witnesses, she showed distress when her friends attended the Gala instead. Again, according to witnesses, a stallion known as Big Macintosh was sent to check up on Pinkamena.

(A pause, creaking of a chair)

Spytail: The stallion soon was reported missing that day.

[Transcription of Audio Log 5]

Spytail: This is a newspaper clipping from around the time of the last incident.

(Clears throat)

Spytail: "The thirty victims to recent disappearances declared dead!" Quite a sad thing to have in your Sunday paper I think, but alas it was true. We had half given up on finding this crafty killer. Everypony was pretty much launched into a state of fear. We had no choice but to go on our only lead. We visited this Pinkie fellow, and conducted an interview over audio tape. I'll play it now.

[Transcription of Audio Log 5-A]

Unknown Detective: Alright Pinkie. I'm going to ask you a few questions. You've got to answer them truthfully, alright?

Pinkie: Alrighty!

Unknown Detective: ...Right. So, when is the last time you saw...(Rustling of Paper)...uh...Rainbow Dash?

Pinkie: Well, she helped me bake cupcakes...then she left!

Unknown Detective: When was this?

Pinkie: *Illegible*

Unknown Detective: For the record, that was the same date as her disappearance. Pinkie, speak more into the audio recorder next time. Did she happen to say where she was going?

Pinkie: Nah, she just left.

Unknown Detective: I...see. Alright, how about Big Macintosh? When was the last time you saw him?

Pinkie: Big Mac? I thought we were talking about Dashie?

Unknown Detective: We're talking about the disappearances is general. Now please, answer the question.

Pinkie: Disappearances? Ooh! Those! The last time I saw Big Mac was at my party!

Unknown Detective: When was this party?

Pinkie: During the Grand Galloping Gala!

Unknown Detective: I see... Did he make any point in where he was leaving?

Pinkie: Nah, he just helped me make cupcakes and left.

Unknown Detective: Just left? Made no statement, just left? That seems unlikely.

Pinkie: I know right? Like, really really rude! When you invite someone to your house for a party, the least you should is tell 'em when you were leaving! I mean, sure he w-

Unknown Detective: Pinkie, that's enough...next question, who else was at this party you held?

Pinkie: Well the one with Dashie was a private party, like the taste testing ones before... With Big Mac,there were two, or three other guests there.

Unknown Detective: Who were these guests?

Pinkie:...what guests?

Unknown Detective: *obvious agitation * The ones you just mentioned...

Pinkie: I never mentioned any other guests...

Unknown Detective: But...oh, never mind...

*A long sigh is heard*

Unknown Detective: One last question. What exactly does 'making cupcakes' involve?

Pinkie: Want me to show yah?

Unknown Detective: ...I suppose.

(Audio Log goes to static.)

[Continued Transcription of Audio Log 5]

Spytail: I might add, that I've sent that the last bit of audio there in for enhancing and such. That static might be hiding something. Also, the recording device was returned to us by Pinkie herself. She said that the detective, 'left it on her table.' Please note, said detective is on the list of those missing. *more rustling of papers*

I also may want to add that I am seriously considering Pinkamena to be a witness.

[Transcription of Audio Log 6]

(Static)

[Transcription of Audio Log 7]

Spytail: Before we begin, I have no idea what that last audio clip was about. I've also sent that in to get decoded and such. Anyways, this next file is a quick overview of the information learned by interviewing Applejack, who was the sister of Big Macintosh, and Twilight Sparkle, who was a close friend of Rainbow Dash, and the only other person open for an interview. Also, the reason there is no recording of the conversation is that by this time, the audio recording device was still in possession of Pinkamena.

We weren't able to get much from Applejack, poor mare. She was really distraught over the disappearance of her older brother. However, when asked about the Gala incident, she did mentioned that something like this happened before. The interview with Twilight Sparkle did in fact elaborate on this. (Paper rustling, slight static.)

Spytail: She mentioned that Pinkie threw some sort of 'after-party party' for her pet alligator, Gummy. However, nopony showed up, because there was a surprise birthday party for her planned the same day. Twilight Sparkle said something about Rainbow Dash finding her in a state of mental breakdown. This is interesting. I'm going to send a request to get a mental exam done on Pinkamena. There might be more to this then I thought.

[Transcription of Audio Log 8]

Spytail: I got both enhanced audio files back today. The first, from the interview, still showed nothing, until the static near the end. The audio team swore they heard nothing, but I swear, I swear I heard faint laughter...Oh, yes, the the other file. Humming. I heard faint humming. The audio team confirmed this, they heard it too. This is starting to make me paranoid. I'm not so sure if this case is good for my health...

(Short Pause)

Spytail: Oh yes, and my request for a mental examination of the suspect in question has been approved.

(Static)

[Transcription of Audio Log 9]

Spytail: I'm still awaiting the mental examination of Pinkie. Again, seriously considering her to be a witness. In any of these recorded cases, she is always present, or involved in someway. It's quite baffling really, that nopony picked up on this before.

*Spytail sighs*

[Transcription of Audio Log 10]

Spytail: I've got the mental examination done, and she's apparently, completely sane. This puts in a dent in my progress, as I have no other possible suspects with enough suitable evidence to convict. It baffles me, really. I've not completely given up on Pinkie being a suspect, though. I've scheduled two interviews. One with Pinkie herself, one with a relative of hers, Inky Pie. Hopefully, one of these will lead to something. This case has been starting to wear on me.

[Transcription of Audio Log 11]

Spytail: I've got my interview with Pinkie done and over with. Nothing too important enough to play the audio recording. It was a basic repeat of the last interview with her, expect when she asked me if I wanted her to show me what baking cupcakes meant, I politely declined. I was running rather late on my schedule, with my interview with Inky on the same day and such. Sadly, I did not have time to run home and replace the tape in my audio recorder, so I was unable to record my interview with Inky. Blast it all, that interview was important as well. Something happened during it that put Pinkie back on my not longer empty list of suspects, as well as something that made me inclined to schedule another mental examination for Pinkie. I'll...I'll let the story speak for itself.

Spytail: I had asked Inky if anything possibly mentally scarring, or drastic had happened in her sister's childhood. Inky stated that due to...appalling living conditions at home, Pinkie had come to the rock farm to live. They were afraid it might have taken a toll on the small filly, mentally. She then explained that Inky was sent out to bring Pinkie, and their other sister, Blinky, in for dinner, as they were out playing. Inky claimed she had found Pinkie, huddled against a rock, bawling. She was shivering, and mumbling things about, 'I just wanted to know...' and, 'She said she was ok...' Inky, who at the time was a young mare, rushed to her sisters side, obviously fearing for her. Inky then explained, her voice shaking slightly, that Pinkie had looked at her, right in the eyes. Pinkie's eyes were irritated from crying, and had a look of fear etched into them. Inky tried to get Pinkie to tell her what was wrong, and what she was talking about. Pinkie, however, just collapsed, due to exhaustion. Inky then added that she found Blinky's body a few meters away, cut up, and bleeding heavily. Sadly, she did not survive.

*A short pause follows*

Spytail: I'm...quite shocked about this sudden development. I also would just like to state that no, I do not think it was Pinkie who killed her sister Blinky. I suppose it might have just been some crazed fool or something. There's no case surrounding this obvious murder, which again, I am surprised about. Again, as I stated before, I'm going to get another mental exam done on Pinkie. I don't expect a mare like her to walk away from watching her sister brutally slaughtered, and still be perfectly sane.

[Audio Log 12]

Unknown: *static* just a *static*

[Audio Log 13]

Spytail: I am currently fearing that whoever this killer is has targeted me. Last night, I found my window smashed, and my recording device on the ground. That last Audio Log was the only thing on it that was in any way odd. I do hope we can catch this pony soon...not long until he or she takes more drastic attempts to stop me.

Spytail: Anyways, I'm reviewed the audio logs from a few days back. I'm starting to suspect Pinkie again. Now, this is probably my paranoia speaking, but still...always an option...

[Audio Log 14]

Spytail: I got the mental examination back, and this time, the verdict is quite different. The doctor determined her to possibly have a multiple personality disorder. He said that one of the written mental exams, she had written two things down for a few of the questions. He said this is not much to put her down as officially insane, but it is something. Other then that one part, she is perfectly sane. I must state, I don't believe a word of this. To me, this is enough evidence to make an arrest. I may just be going off my paranoia, but this is closest I can do to a real suspect. I'll file an arrest tonight, as it'll have to be approved by Princess Celestia herself. The sooner I can get one in, quite the better.

[Audio Log 15]

Spytail: Very short update, my arrest request was denied. Of all the nerve...*sigh*Oh, bugger to it. I'll see if I can scoop up any other evidence at all. I swear, every day I wake up more paranoid than the last...

[Audio Log 16]

Spytail: I was able to dig something up. I scanned through the cases again, and I stumbled across a file labeled "Unexplained Murder #4." See, I skipped these while I was undergoing my short search for anything on Blinkie's murder. There are only six of them, and most of them are just cases from hundreds of years ago. I didn't think of them to be of much importance, but to my much surprise, this fourth one here is about Blinkie's murder. Now, you may be wondering what's so surprising about this case file here anyways? Well, it states that Blinkie's body had a few bite marks in it. Now, I ran a scan of them, to see if the jaw line matched a certain pink mare. The match came up with both Inky's and Pinkie's name. This should be bloody enough to get Pinkie arrested, and if it isn't, then Celestia is a complete moron.

[Audio Log 17]

Spytail: Long story short, arrest request was accepted. Celestia also granted me two royal guards to help make the arrest. We'll do so tomorrow. Oh, this will be a huge weight off my chest when we get this case over with!

Spytail: I was able to dig something up. I scanned through the cases again, and I stumbled across a file labeled "Unexplained Murder #4." See, I skipped these while I was undergoing my short search for anything on Blinkie's murder. There are only six of them, and most of them are just cases from hundreds of years ago. I didn't think of them to be of much importance, but to my much surprise, this fourth one here is about Blinkie's murder. Now, you may be wondering what's so surprising about this case file here anyways? Well, it states that Blinkie's body had a few bite marks in it. Now, I ran a scan of them, to see if the jaw line matched a certain pink mare. The match came up with both Inky's and Pinkie's name. This should be bloody enough to get Pinkie arrested, and if it isn't, then Celestia is a complete moron.

[Audio Log 17]

Spytail: Long story short, arrest request was accepted. Celestia also granted me two royal guards to help make the arrest. We'll do so tomorrow. Oh, this will be a huge weight off my chest when we get this case over with!

[Transcription of Audio Log 18]

Spytail: Pinkie Pie has been arrested. I...I made the arrest a few days ago...and...

*deep sigh. When he continues, his voice is shaky, as if he is nervous, or afraid*

Spytail: I can't quite bring myself to talk about what happened...tomorrow, perhaps.

[Transcription of Audio Log 19]

Spytail: It's been nearly a week. I've put this off for a week, but now, I must continue. I must, for the record, truthfully state what exactly happened when we made the arrest.

*Spytail takes a deep breath, then continues*

Spytail: We went to her house first thing in the morning, the guards and I. On the way however, the previously mentioned Twilight Sparkle, who had been following the case apparently, asked if she could help with the arrest. The guards were about to decline, but I stopped them. I figured that having a close friend nearby would help stiffen the blow for Pinkie. I agreed for her to come along, but told her to let me to do the talking and such. She agreed, and we continued. I knocked on the door to Sugar Cube Corner, and one of the owners of the establishment, , answered. He showed surprise when he saw the two guards, and asked what this was about. I, as calmly as I could, explained that we believed Pinkie to be the cause of the string of disappearances that had hit Ponyville over the last few months. He was, and I don't blame him, shocked to hear this. He stated that he was bewildered that I would even think such a thing, but he let us pass nevertheless. He told us Pinkie was down in the basement, taking inventory

of the stocks and such. I thanked him for letting us pass, and we went to said basement. This...this is when things got...gruesome. What we saw, when we descended down into that basement, was Pinkie, standing over a yellow mare. Pinkie was giggling uncontrollably, as she slowly sawed the poor mares left wing off. I still can hear the soft crack of her bones snapping. A-anyways, the area was gruesomely bloody...Some parts I can not bring myself to describe in detail, but there were various intestines and limbs scattering the area around Pinkie. Her outfit, oddly enough, was the least gory, but at the same time, equally as disturbing. It...it appeared to be a...an outfit, made completely out of cutie marks. Like, the skin that the mark was printed on still attached. Almost like patches of a quilt. Twilight, despite my warning, called out to the yellow mare, calling her 'Fluttershy.' The yellow mare looked up, tears in her eyes. She tried to scream, but it came out as a hoarse crackle. Either Pinkie had cut out her vocal cords, or her throat was dried out from crying. Pinkie heard Twilight as well, and after a few seconds of shock, she rushed at us with the saw. The guards tried their best to hold their ground and stop this psychopath, but to avail. Pinkie showed...rather impressive agility. She slit the first guard's neck open, spilling blood over her side. The second one was immobilized, his front hooves being struck, and cut clean off. Twilight has ran past them to free the captured mare, leaving me to be Pinkie's next target. She threw a few well coordinated slices at me, but I was able to dodge a few of them. One struck me in the cheek, but due to the overwhelming amounts of adrenaline my body was pumping out, I hardly noticed. I picked up, the best I could, one of the fallen guard's weapons to try and defend my panic, I should have just ran for the stairs. Pinkie rushed at me, doing an odd combination of screaming and laughing, throwing uncoordinated and manic slices at me with the saw. I suppose insanity and frustration overcame here, as any signs of her past dexterity had faded. I did my best at dodging them, but one struck me in the side. By struck, I mean it dug into my side, slamming into the saw was rusty, so it stung, as well as the fact that it didn't make such a clean cut. My vision, as I recall, became blurry, as my did my memory at this point. I awoke in a hospital, my cuts stitched and such. I was told after my recovery then Pinkie was accidentally killed by Twilight, who had levitated one of the guard's weapons, to try and knock Pinkie out. Instead, the sharper end of the spear came down on Pinkie's leg, half cutting, half crushing her. Thank Celestia I was knocked out. From what heard from the stuttering story Twilight told me, Pinkie's screams were awful. She was crying one second, asking Twilight "Why, why would you do this?", and then screaming in rage the next, flailing the saw at her the next. Twilight tried to get the blade out of Pinkie's foot, but she ended up cutting through her more. Pinkie did eventually die of blood loss. A fitting end of pain and suffering, I suppose. Oh, yes, the other mare, Fluttershy, did survive, but both she and Twilight are undergoing a massive amount of therapy for what they saw. They were both...to say the least, distraught. I was also offered therapy, but I declined. I'm a little better off coping with drastic situations then the other two mares are.

*deep sigh, a long pause*

Spytail: I...do suppose this case is closed...I've gotten a temporary leave of absence from detective work as I recover, which I am grateful for. This...this entire case seemed to be straight from hell itself, and it's left me quite exhausted.

*pause in tape. Continues after a four our five seconds*

Spytail: Oh, I did examine the clothing that Pinkie was wearing, and based on that, and only that, we can calculate the total death count to be somewhere around forty-three identified stallions and mares. There are eight unidentified, at time of recording. I...

*deep breath*

Spytail: I'm glad that this horrible case is done with...I can say that it was definitely leaving me exhausted, and wearing on my sanity. I can also say that once I'm done with this last audio log I will never in, my entire life, touch a single one of these awful audio logs again...I... I suppose that's it then... There would normally be a trial, but without a proper suspect to put on trail...all evidence is going to be based on these entries. Honestly though, I think it's quite clear who the guilty mare is.

[Audio Log 18]

Unknown: *static* cracked...*static* case...


	2. 02-Magic

Case File 02

Transcription of Audio Log 001

Spytail: Hello again, I suppose. The best thing to do, I feel, is to catch anyone who finds these tapes up on recent events. I took a temporary leave of absence from detective work, to let my mental state regenerate. It has been a good month or two since the entire 'Cupcakes Incident,' as its now known as. I find it important, due to my recent assignment, to mention the two mares from my last case, Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy. Fluttershy completed her therapy sessions, but has recently become rather...eh...frantic, for lack of a better word. Twilight is still undergoing therapy, for reasons I do not know. Twilight, is specifically, the point of interest here. See, I recently got a letter, stating in a formal request, that I keep watch of Twilight. The letter, baffling enough, came from Princess Celestia she would appoint the help of someone the likes of me, I haven't the faintest idea. The Princess stated that in the frequent letters Twilight sends her, Twilight has been writing some questionable things. Celestia stated that she fears for Twilight, especially after what happened with Pinkemania.

*Short pause*

Spytail: To simplify my explanation, I have been asked to spy on Twilight Sparkle. I must say, this is first case of this nature. I normally just look over evidence, not find it myself...

[Transcription of Audio Log 002]

Spytail: I did a tad bit of poking around yesterday, as well as a little questioning. I was able to figure out that Twilight's assistant, a young dragon by the name of Spike, is the one who writes and sends Twilight's letters. I'm planning on requesting for him to possibly duplicate the wording of one of these letters, or to snatch one for me. The Princess did not provide me with any examples of said 'questionable things' in the letters, so I presume I aught to figure that part out myself. I, in all honesty...

*Spytail chuckles*

Spytail: ...am quite stuck in this situation. I have nothing to really go on, no evidence, no witnesses. Quite entirely different from what I'm used to.

[Transcription Of Audio Log 3]

Spytail: I spoke with the young dragon today, and he gladly agreed to help me. I attempted not to give away too much of what my motives were, but he seemed to know where I was going. He vaguely mentioned that he's glad someone's going to 'intervene' and that he was, 'really starting to worry.' I was about to ask him to explain, but at this point, Twilight had called him to do something or another. Like any sane person, I was curious about how this conversation went. I mean, it seemed to be very shady how Spike spoke, as if he didn't want Twilight to overhear. The situation may just be worse then I thought.

[Transcription of Audio Log 4]

Spytail: As a few days have passed, I have received the intercepted letter from my source, Spike. I have also looked over it, and I must say, I can see where the Princess's concern comes from. I'll take the liberty of reading on record here...

*Spytail clears his throat.*

Dear Princess Celestia

Today I learned that sometimes, friends only have the best intentions for you. No matter how crazy, odd or strange their idea's may be, it's always best to listen to what they say. No matter how scary it may be!

Your Faithful Student,

Twilight Sparkle

Spytail: ...Would I necessarily call this letter a cause for alarm? Not exactly. Would I call it possible evidence? No doubt. I mean, just reading it, that last line seems off. I'll need to look further into this before I can really speculate further. Now, my plan of action from this point...may or may not be illegal. I'm going to conduct a stake-out near Twilight's place of residence. I feel that taking immediate interceptive action is the best way of getting any information from this point on. I'll record another audio log as soon as I return, as I plan on conducting said stake-out tomorrow morning. I can't help but feel a slight thrill of getting forced evidence. Much more exciting then shuffling through some bloody folders or some other nonsense.

[Transcription of Audio Log 5]

*a mess of static bursts through the speaker.*

[Transcription of Audio Log 6]

Spytail: I'm lost to what the last audio track was. Probably just a malfunction with the device. Must be. Has to be. There's no other explanation! I mean, who else could it possibly be?

*Spytail stops, and takes a deep breath*

Spytail: I must apologize for that small outburst. Moving on, I have just returned from conducting the stakeout. I happened to notice Twilight's assistant bringing in a collection of rather...odd things. Most looked like runes or artifacts, carved out of some sort of black rock. I suppose one explanation is that she has an interest in the magic arts. Yet, this still strikes me as odd. I have...one or two books on old artifacts and such, I'll take a look in those. Who knows, might find something interesting in the process.

[Transcription of Audio Log 7]

Spytail: Alright, I took a look into those books I mentioned, and the results were displeasing. It vaguely mentioned a rune that matched the description of what I saw Twilight's assistant carrying. From what the book explained, this artifact was used in ancient Necromancy rituals, usually preformed by the Zebra race. It didn't go into as much detail as I wanted, but it was sufficient enough. I know, for a fact, that Twilight Sparkle is currently studying the magical arts, so her acquiring this rune does not strike me as particularly odd. Blast it all, too. I thought this may have been a lead of sorts.

[Transcription of Audio Log 8]

*a short burst of white noise is heard at the beginning of this recording. It cuts out quickly, however, only disrupting part of what Spytail says*

Spytail: -decided that it might be best to vaguely question Twilight about what I've been able to uncover so far. Doing so could quickly lay this entire case to rest...or just expand on some things. I hope for the first option. That aside, I felt like it was necessary to also schedule an interview with one of the librarian's...remaining acquaintances. I felt Fluttershy was out of the question right off the bat, she's still rather distraught over the whole Pinkie incident. The best option, it seemed, was a local dressmaker, Rarity. It might provide some answers, I'm not sure. Best to try everything I can at this point, right?

[Tranacription of Audio Log 9-A]

Spytail: Right, I had my interview with Rarity this evening. I'll play the audio file, and explain my thoughts after.

*A short pause, then a click is heard*

[Transcription of Audio Log 9-B]

*The noise of someone moving the recording device is heard for a second or two*

Spytail: Alright, the recording device is set up...I am currently interviewing Miss Rarity, a local dressmaker who also is, apparently, good friends with the pony in question, Twilight Sparkle.

*Short pause*

Spytail: Alright Rarity, first question. As you know, I've been asked to look into Twilight's recent odd behavior by Princess Celestia herself. Has the Princess mentioned anything to do with said behavior to you?

Rarity: Not at all! I wouldn't expect her to, in the slightest. It is personal business, after all.

Spytail: Indeed, yes...Next question, have you noticed Twilight doing anything, well...Odd, recently?

Rarity: Well, I'm not so sure what you would classify as 'odd.' Twilight is rather odd to begin with. I mean, she cares close to nothing on her looks, and she rather spend her days in that dusty library of her's...

Spytail: Any idea what she does in said library?

Rarity: Why, read of corse! What else to you expect a pony to do in a library?

Spytail: Suppose you're correct there...uh...alright, I understand Twilight does a lot of study into the magical arts. Is this correct?

Rarity: It most certainly is.

Spytail: Do you happen to know what her main field of study is?

Rarity: Well, she really specializes in a little bit of everything, to be honest. Her special talent is magic, after all.

Spytail: Interesting...has she ever dabbled into..ah..dark magic?

Rarity: How ridiculous! Why would you even susp-

Spytail: Just a precaution, that's all. Now, one last question, and I think we're done. Has Miss Sparkle ever talked to you about...ah...the Cupcakes incident?

*silence for a few seconds,*

*Rarity responds, but in a quiet, hushed voice*

Rarity: ..No...

*a pause for a few more seconds.*

Spytail: Very well then, thank you for your time, Rarity.

[Continued Transcription of Audio Log 9-A]

Spytail: I get the idea that in the answer to that last question, Rarity may have been lying. Nevertheless, this interview was...less then expected, certainly less then needed. I've learnt absolutely nothing from it, besides the fact that Twilight is very well rounded in magic. I'm not quite sure where to go from here, other than an interview with Miss Sparkle herself. This case, as I've said before, is different then anything I've handled yet.

[Transcription of Audio Log 10]

*environmental noises are heard. The sound of twigs snapping under somepony's hooves breaks in every once and a while, and breathing accompanies as a backtrack. The footsteps stop.*

Spytail: Ah, bugger...the recording device turned on in my pocket...uh...may as well start here. I am currently outside the library, also known as Twilight Sparkle's current residence. It's...roughly mid-day or so. I have not yet entered the building, as I'm about to knock on the door as we speak...

*Spytail knocks on the door*

Spytail: ...I may also add that this interview was in fact, scheduled in advance...

*A pause, as the door opens*

Twilight: Oh, hello Detective. I would guess you're here for that interview?

Spytail: Indeed I am. May I come in?

Twilight: Certainly...would you mind reminding me of why we scheduled this interview again?

Spytail: Oh, it's quite simple, really. The Princess was just worried about you, after the entire event with Pinkie. She just wanted me to ask you a few basic questions, check up on you and such...

Twilight: ...Alri-

{I'm going to be trying something new with these audio logs. I'll put my thoughts on a certain aspect of the interview and such in brackets. At this point, the tape I was using for the recording device cut out. I only realized this around the time we started the interview. Don't worry, you didn't miss much.- Spytail}

*Audio Tape resumes.*

Spytail: Oh, blast it all...just as I thought, the audio tape stopped recording...

Twilight: Wait, you started recording before the interview?

Spytail: Oh, never mind that. Let's commence with the interview, shall we?

*silence*

Spytail:...very well then. First question. I've been told you are naturally well versed in various spells and magic, correct?

Twilight: I wouldn't say I'm that good, but yeah, I guess I'm fairly decent when it comes to magic.

*short pause*

Spytail: Alright, this next question is just for the record, Twilight. You did in fact, unintentionally, kill Pinkemania Diana Pie, correct?

*silence*

Spytail: ...Twilight?

{At this point, she seemed to have completely blanked out. It took a few seconds or so before she responded.-Spytail}

Twilight: *inaudible*

{To clarify, she confirmed that statement.-Spytail}

Spytail: Again, that was just for the record. Moving on. After said event, you attended about...six months of mental therapy, correct?

Twilight: Y-yes...

Spytail: According to the document I have in front of me, you also were given a mental examination, and proven completely sane.

Twilight: Well...that's not entirely true...

Spytail: ...Go on...

Twilight: I did test out for being traumatized, slightly, and post stress disorder...nothing too major.

Spytail: Ah, that does make a good deal of sense. You're right, that's nothing too major.

{I mainly stated that to keep her calm, and cooperative. That is defiantly something to worry about. I'll have to schedule her for another mental examination.-Spytail}

Spytail: Next question, in the letter Princess Celstia sent me, the one regarding this interview, as previously mentioned, she mentioned something along the lines of the frequent letters you send her starting to worry her.

Twilight: T-that's ridiculous! The letters I send her are completely normal! Really!

Spytail: Calm down, that's just what the Princess said. The question I was prepared to ask you was for how long have you been sending her these letters?

Twilight: ...Oh...well, I suppose ever sense I moved to Ponyvill. She sent me hear the learn more about friendship...

Spytail: Interesting...anything else on the subject?

Twilight: Not...really.

Spytail: Very well. I think we've got one last question then we're done. Would you mind taking another mental examination? Just as a precaution, really.

Twilight: Well...I-...I guess.

Spytail: Splendid. I'll be on my way then, thank you kindly for your time, Twilight.

[Transcription of Audio Log 11]

Spytail: The last audio recording was of my interview with Twilight Sparkle. I'll go back into the transcription later, and make a few notes. A few particular events that are worth stating happened during the interview. First off, the fact of Twilight being completely sane was proven to be false. According to her, she suffered from minor trauma and stress after the events of the Cupcakes Incident. She also had one or two outbursts during our interview, which made me think she may also have some slight paranoia. Whatever the case, I've been able to schedule, with her permission, another mental examination. We'll see what that turns up.

[Transcription of Audio Log 12]

Spytail: I've yet to receive Twilight's mental exam results. It's been a while since I sent the request, but I presume they must be busy. Oh, yes, I decided to inquire to Celestia, by letter, about the artifacts I saw Twilight with. Out of all ponies, you would think she would know something. Still no reply, however, as I just sent it today. This could give me a lead, or finish up this case completely, depending on the nature of these runes. I'm rather lost, yet again, of what to do. Twilight, although informative, didn't give me anything to go on, and Rarity's interview was a waste of time. I really need to keep this case moving, and the only way I can determine anymore information, is with another stakeout. Not that I'm complaining.

[Transcription of Audio Log 13]

Spytail: Things got particularly...odd during the stakeout today. I got as close as I could to one of the windows of her abode, without being seen. Not the easiest thing to do, I'll be honest, I was still a few feet away, but I was just able to see inside. She seemed to be building something or another, I couldn't quite tell what. Spike was assisting her, however it almost appears as of unwillingly. I'm sure he noticed me, but I don't quite think he said anything. At least I hope the fool didn't say anything. The entire point of this investigation to make sure Twilight remains oblivious to my intentions. If he says anything, that would send everything crashing down.

*pause*

Spytail: That's..really everything I collected on the stakeout. As for my next move? I'll just have to wait for the letter back from Celestia, I suppose. If, she does get back to me. If I were to do anything before that, I may just try to bug Twilight's assistant, of he agrees to it. What I mean of coarse, is to hide a microphone on his personnel, so I might be able to catch some of Twilight's conversation, as it may lead to something, I'll confront him with the idea tomorrow, if at all possible.

[Transcription of Audio Log 14]

Spytail: Spike did in fact allow me to mic him. Won't lie, I was expecting him to me objective to the idea. I've got the receiving end of the microphone hooked up to a separate recording device. I won't do daily transcriptions of those, I'll only focus on the ones with some importance.

*shuffiling of papers*

Spytail: Oh, no correspondence yet, still awaiting that. I've tried to schedule another interview with Rarity, but she's stated that I'm 'being too invasive into Twilight's privacy' and that she done assisting me. I kindly reminded her that invading privacy, to an extent, is my in fact, what people hire me to do. In simpler terms, it's my job. I swear, some mares...

*short pause*

Spytail: I also would like to add, that I recently received a letter on Twilight's mental examination. They couldn't get her to schedule anything with her, as she never responded...quite odd, really, but I had given up on it, anyways.

[Transcription of Audio Log 15]

Spytail: Well, it's gotten to the point where I'm sacrificing sleep for this case. Bloody wonderful. I was up most of last night monitoring the audio device I planted on Spike. Nothing out of the ordinary, really. I'm sure I'll be doing the same exact thing tonight, sadly enough. I wish I could break from this case, but I can't. Out of all ponies, the Princess herself hired me, so I can not disappoint...as much as that is the preferred option, in my mind. However, I have been complicating other sources of information, and I feel as of my best plan of action at this point is to try and schedule one last interview with Twilight again, and to confront her on what small amounts of evidence I have been able to scramble together. It's worth a shot, I suppose. I would hate to jump to conclusions, but it seems like the only available option, given my cur-

*short pause*

Spytail: Excuse me for a second...

*long pause*

Spytail: I must be brief here, I picked up something interesting off of the mic I hooked to Spike...I need to analyze this, I shall inform you on the contents on a later date..

[Tranacription of Audio Log 16-A]

*Something is rustling up against the recording device. The sound of someone walking can be heard, as well as some nighttime environmental noises. The hoofsteps stop abruptly, and the rustling grows louder, then it as well stops.

*Spytail begins to speak in a hushed tone*

Spytail: I feel as if it is necessary to catch anypony listening to these tapes up with recent events. The dialog I heard on the receiving end of the microphone greatly worried me. It was Twilight, lecturing Spike on something or another. The odd part was that I swear I heard muffled whimpering and yelling in the background. Not necessarily a cause for alarm, until Spike followed Twilight out of whatever room they were in. At this point, Twilight must have been a rather good distance away from Spike, as I could hardly make out a thing she was saying. Then, a sharp, shrill scream shattered the silence. It didn't sound like Twilight in the slightest. I am currently outside the library, slowly making my way to Twilight's abode. I really do hope this is not the situation I think it is. I'm going to try and make my way a tad closer.

*the walking noises continue*

*the noises cut out, Audio log abruptly ends.*

[Transcription of Audio Log 16-B]

Unknown Voice: "Dear Detective Shamus Spytail; Upon viewing your correspondence to me on the relics you observed my student, Twilight, to be in possession of, I would

request that you immediately halt your investigation. This has gone far from what I was

expecting, and I am unprepared to allow to to handle the situation any further. I will

dispatch guards to further cover the situation. Thank you for your assistance in the matter, but I'm afraid you can do no more. Until further notice, stay away from Twilight Sparkle the best you can. I have sent a similar letter warning her closest friends to do the same, so there is no need for you to further involve yourself.

Again, I thank you for this development, you assistance was proven quite useful.

Kindest regards,

Princess Celestia"

*short pause in tape. Noise of a piece of paper being set down. A trembling, yet upbeat voice speaks.*

Unknown Voice : Oh Shamy, you really need to stop sticking your nose in other people's business! You are such a tattle tale!

[Transcription of Audio Log 16-C]

*Spytail continues to talk in a hushed tone*

Spytail: -ot much has gone on yet... I can't see much from my current position. Every once and a while, I can catch a glimpse of Twilight's mane, but that's it...I see another window too. Think I'm going to make a run for that one.

*pause, more hoofsteps*

Spytail: Alright, just got to the window now. Peering inside as we spea-

*pause*

Spytail: Bloody 'ell... Right, Twilight has Rarity strapped to a table of sorts. Rarity appears to be unconsciousness, Twilight seems to be muttering while glancing through some sort of book. I can't hear a thing...I might want to try and find my way inside. She's in eyesight of the door, however...I don't quite think getting inside is going to be possible... Maybe if I were to- Oh sh-!

*pause*

Spytail: ...She, uh...she glanced over at the window...don't think she saw me. I was able to duck down before she noticed me, I assume.

*short pause. A pop is heard, then muffled speech*

Spytail: She opened the window...excellent. Should allow me to hear a bit more...I'll wait before glancing through the window again as a precaution..

*a few minutes of silence, occasionally broken by inaudible speech, pass.*

Spytail: I'm going to attempt to look through the window again...I really hope she isn't glancing in this general direction...

*short pause. Spytail's voice gets increasingly quieter.*

Spytail: Alright, Twilight is still muttering to herself. I'm going to remain quiet, to see if I can pick any of it up on the recorder.

{This is what I was able to pick up on the device. She was mumbling it, so it may not be completely accurate. Either way, it's disturbing- Spytail}

*Twilight's voice is incredibly shaky and frantic.*

Twilight: I...I don't know if it's a good I-idea anymore...w-what if it doesn't work? What if...but...she could...she...oh...oh, ok...that's...logical, I guess...she's waking up? Oh! Oh!

{At this point, Rarity started to, as quite obvious, wake up. Twilight then rushed over to her side, her voice a bit more steady and in-control. I stayed quiet, for the obvious reasons of not wanting to be discovered.-Spytail}

Rarity: ..Uh...T-Twilight, darling...where am I?

Twilight: You are strapped to a table, in my library.

Rarity: W-what...?

Twilight: I'll explain it to you on a bit, I need to finish up preparations.

{Twilight walked over to that book I mentioned before, and begin to scan through the pages. Note that the relic from before was stationed next to the book.}

Rarity: Preparations for what? Twilight, if this is some sort of sick joke!

Twilight: Rarity, have I ever been the joking type? That's more what Rainbow Dash and Pinkie did.

{Rarity cringed a bit upon hearing their names.}

Twilight: If you must know, I'm going to resurrect Pinkie, into your body.

Rarity: E-excuse me?!

Twilight: You heard me, I'm using you as a host for Pinkie.

Rarity: B-but why would you even want Pinkie back?! She killed Rainbow Dash, countless other ponies as well! She nearly killed you!

{Twilight reminded silent. I couldn't catch her expression, as she was turned away from me. Rarity began to struggle at her bonds as well.}

Twilight: Stop struggling, we both know there's no way you're going to escape.

Rarity: ...will...will it hurt?

{Twilight laughed at this point, and whispered something I could not pick up.}

Twilight: You sound like a filly, Rarity. And yes, I would guess that it would hurt. That is, if the spell actually works this time.

Rarity: You...you've done this before?

Twilight: Well, yeah. I needed to run a few tests before I tried it for real. Eliminate possible choices for the new body, you know? Figure out what worked and what didn't. For example, filly's are much too weak.

Rarity: Y-you've done this to a filly?

Twilight: Yep. Sweetiebell, to be more specific.

{Rarity went pale at this point. At the time, I found it rather confusing. I then happened to find out that this Sweetiebell is Rarity's sister. When Rarity continued talking, it was in a minute voice}

Rarity: You...you killed...you...

Twilight: Yeah, I killed Sweetiebell. For science, you know?

Rarity: You...you reached, sick, twisted monster!

{Rarity was clearing beginning to tear up, and Twilight just chuckled. She made her way over to a closet.}

Twilight: Is it really that hard for you to cope with, Rarity? I mean, if this comforts you at all, she was rather appetizing, her death wasn't really in vain.

{Complete silence followed, as Twilight opened the closet. A bloody, half decomposed, half eaten corpse fell out.}

*sounds of someone running to the side. Throwing up is heard.*

{I must apologize for that being caught on the recording. I tried to move as far as possible, but I'm pretty sure that I might have cut out some of their dialog. I also wasn't able to watch this part, so the next few lines are just dialog.}

Twilight: Funny enough, I wrote a letter the Princess that same day. Want to hear it?

*no response*

Twilight: I'll read it to you anyways.

*Twilight clears her throat*

Twilight: "Dear Princess Celestia - Today I learned that filly flesh tastes excellent. Without friends, I would never have had a chance to try it. Friendship can help you in any situation - Even during lunch! Your faithful student - Twilight Sparkle."

*An audible amused laugh from Twilight.*

Rarity: You...you won't g-get away with this! The Princess will find out!

Twilight: But I'm doing this to learn more about true friendship! That's what she sent me here to do, after all.

Rarity: By slaughtering i-innocent ponies?!

*Twilight sighs. Hoofsteps are also heard from outside.*

{I returned back to the window around this time. Rarity was pale, visibly shaking, and staring at Twilight, with a look of absolute fear in her eyes. There was bile covering the front of her coat, so she must have followed in a similar reaction to me. Twilight was standing directly next to her now, a slightly annoyed expression on her face.}

Twilight: You really are as dense as everyone says, aren't you? See, I need Pinkie to be alive, or else that Friendship the six of us have would be left with a gap, and we won't be able to learn as much as much as we could, if she was alive.

Rarity: Who...who told you that...?

Twilight: ...Pinkie.

{Rarity just starred at Twilight with a blank, terrified look. I'm sure my face looked the same.}

Twilight: Well, enough stalling. I'm pretty sure I've got the spell set up.

{At this point, small footsteps are heard, but aren't caught on the recorder. Spike came into the room around this time.}

Spike: Twilight, I heard screaming! Is everything al-

{Both mares turn to face him. He clearly noticed the corpse of Sweetiebell, by was more focused on Rarity, strapped down, in obvious distress}

Twilight: Spike, I thought I told you to finish so-

Spike: ...You promised you wouldn't do this to her...

Twilight: Spike, go upstairs. Now.

Spike: ...You promised...you...

{Twilight was slowly levitating a book in the distraught dragon's direction. It collided hard onto his skull, knocking him out. Rarity began to weep, harder then before.}

Twilight: Well, that takes care of that. Lets get on with the experiment, then?

{Twilight's horn begins to glow. It, however, dims as Rarity speaks up between sobs.}

Rarity: Wait! O-on more question...why me?

Twilight: Well, I needed someone strong willed, but not too strong. Someone who's mind and/or body wouldn't be completely ripped apart by the spell. Applejack would have been my first choice, except she's too strong willed. She probably would have been able to force the effect of the spell away, with pure will. You could say that there's a zero percent chance of you dying.

*Short pause*

{Rarity looked slightly relived at this point, at least until Twilight spoke again.}

Twilight: You see, though, that's based on entirely on theory. Anyways, lets get this over with.

{She sounded way too happy there. I thought she may have been traumatized by what happened, but she was just...full on insane!}

Rarity: P-please Twilight! Rethink this! There...there's got to be a better way!

Twilight: I can't Rarity...she won't leave me alone if I don't...I just want her to...

{Twilight's eyes shot to the book, tears dripping from them. Her horn began to glow a color that I can only describe as a deep inky purple. A lot less translucent then the normal glow emitted from unicorn horns.}

*A scream of pain emits from Rarity.*

Rarity: P-lease Twili-Augh!

{There were no visible wounds on Rarity's body, at this point. Twilight is keeping her focus on the spell at hand, despite Rarity's screams of terror. I felt the need to barge in, but I had the slight feeling that would end in my corpse being devoured by Twilight, rather then a rescue. I stood there, frozen in place, watching the scene. Soon after, Twilight stopped emitting the spell, but the previously colored aurora had surrounded Rarity instead.}

Twilight: Well, that's all I need to do. How are you holding up, Rarity?

*no verbal answer*

Twilight: Well, you're still convulsing, so I'll take that as a 'good.'

{At this point, I became aware of a small red slit becoming apparent on Rarity's mid-torso.}

*Spytail mutters something in a quiet voice*

Spytail: Oh...buck...

Twilight: ...I guess I was wrong Rarity. Looks as if you're on your way out,

{Rarity looks down at the small slit, and the terror on her face grows.

Rarity: T-Twi...Light...please...stop...it.

Twilight: I wish I could, but I don't know how. Sorry, Rarity.

{At this point, there was something of a loud rip. I don't quite think the recording device picked it up. The slit on her torso ripped further open, sending a spray of blood onto the ground.}

*Rarity screams, Spytail gasps.*

{I curse myself for gasping. Rarity heard, and turned her head to face me. }

Rarity: D-...Detec...hel...p

{I'm ashamed to admit this, but I ducked again, I couldn't bare the fact of Twilight noticing me. I don't quite think she did, but I pity myself for not helping Rarity.}

Twilight: Oh, hush up Rarity. I would focus more on delaying the inevitable. That rip in your stomach isn't getting any smaller. Try to focus on keeping your body in one piece. I want to see if pure will can reverse the negative effects of this spell...

*An inaudible whine emits from Rarity, then a gurgled scream*

{At this point, I assume the rip on her torso grew in size again. After the scream, I carefully looked back up through the window. I didn't want to, but I felt I had to.}

Twilight: Really Rarity, try harder then that. I really did think you would have lasted longer... Pinkie would be ashamed, really. In fact, she is ashamed.

Rarity: Uh...?

{Twilight gets really close to Rarity around this point, and whispered something to her. The mic did not catch it, but I think she said something along the lines of "She's Alive." Please do not let that mean what I think it means.}

Twilight: Well, looks like you've only got a little time left. Shame that the spell didn't work. You were a great friend, and it's a shame you had to go like this. I mean, there blood like, all over your beautifully styled mane. I bet you wanted a cleaner death, right?

{Rarity was only able to respond with what seemed to be a low gurgle and a moan. It was true, was Twilight said. The blood from her wound had soaked her body, turning her white coat into a crimson spotted mess, as well splashing against her, normally perfectly designed, violet mane. It was a rather horrible sight.}

Twilight: Oh well, at least you died for a good cause. Goodbye, Rarity.

{At this point, the rip extended up to her throat, as well as down to her legs, practically ripping the poor mare in half. She laid there, motionless, barley hung together by shreds on flesh and intestines...I promptly threw up where I stood.}

Twilight: ...Was it really necessary? But...I don't...I didn't...she...she was my friend...I...alright...I...I guess you're right...but..but she didn't deserve it...I...

*something grabs the mic, and rapid footsteps are heard. The mic cuts out now.*

[Transcription of Audio Log 17]

Spytail: I did not record a single extra audio log for a while after that event. The one you heard regarding the note from Celestia was recorded by an unknown individual who broke into my house. I had not seen the letter until my return after...that night. Twilight was in fact captured, and taken to a mental hospital, convicted under the impression that she had developed an extreme case of Schizophrenia, brought on by her guilt over killing Pinkie. Spike suffered from a rather bad concussion from that blow to his head. he's currently in the hospital, recovering. I feel bad for him, as he thinks the entire thing was a one bothered to tell him otherwise. As for the 'unknown individual' who broke into my house...well, lets just say I haven't the slightest logical idea. I only faintly recognized the voice, as if I had heard it once before... I really have no clue. This case is closed...about time really. I know I've said this once before, but this case has really been...hitting me hard, I suppose. I've had odd dreams, some going back to the Cupcakes case, some following some of the more recent events...whatever the case is, I get an odd feeling that this may not be the end of whatever torture fate has decided to put me through...

*short pause*

Spytail: I do hope it is the end, though...

(Author's Note: There will be one last chapter after this one, which is currently a work in progress. Hope you enjoyed the story so far, it's my first multi-chapter fan-fic, so I hope it turned out decently enough.)


End file.
